


Overlapping Worlds

by kittycatcacher



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series, The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008)
Genre: 1920s, 2022, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Acts of Kindness, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Imhotep Has Powers, Imhotep Is Over Anck Su Namun, Imhotep Loves Animals Now, Imhotep Repentant, Immortal Imhotep, Magic, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nice Imhotep, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Panic Attacks, Post-Break Up, Post-The Mummy, Post-The Mummy Returns, Pre- The Mummy, Pre-The Mummy Returns, Real Life, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Strong Female Characters, Time Travel, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycatcacher/pseuds/kittycatcacher
Summary: Imhotep had accepted his fate after Anck Su Namun left him to die and fell into the underworld. However, the Goddess Eset has other plans for him and sent him into a different world where his life is just a story. With the help of the woman whose house he lands in, can he discover why he's there and possibly true love? SI/OC INSERT.
Relationships: Anck Su Namun/Imhotep, Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell, Imhotep/Original Female Character(s), Johnathan/The Camel, Past Imhotep/Anck Su Namum
Kudos: 15





	Overlapping Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or any of its characters, just my OCs. If the makers want to give me the rights to it though I'd be all for that!

Warning: This story is rated M for a reason and contains nudity, blood/gore, and Lemons.

Summary: Imhotep had finally accepted his fate after Anck Su Namun left him to die and will do anything to atone for his past sins. But why would the Goddess Eset want him to be in a different world where he was only a part of a story? He did not know, but the woman in front of him may be the key to the answers he sought. SI/OC INSERT.

Author's Note: follows, favorites, and comments are highly appreciated and motivate me to write more!

____________________________

2022 AD, the "Real" World

"God damn it, stop killing me!" A pale Caucasian 28-year-old woman complained loudly as she slumped even further into the brown faux leather Lazy Boy couch she was reclining in. Her head was looking down far enough to give her a double chin despite not being overweight, and she slouched so badly that her stomach gave the illusion of having multiple rolls on it. Her beautiful, long, light brown hair that often people mistook for golden blonde in the sun was haphazardly tossed behind her so it wouldn't get stuck underneath her back. In her hands, she was playing an original grey Nintendo Switch with the game Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild 2, and her character, Link, had just been beaten to death by a monster called a Hinox.

One of her dogs, Smores who had been fast asleep near her feet was not happy to have been woken up by her loud voice. He shot up to his feet and barked at her as loudly as he could twice before slowly lumbering off to his own room/ the office to go sleep in peace. Her 125 pound Great Pyrenees mix had a habit of laying down next to her to "guard" her from whatever he thought he was guarding her against and didn't so much as like her shifting in her seat when she sat on the couch, let alone talking. The other dog, a black and white pure Shih Tzu named Molly, was curled up into her side, made a cute groaning noise just then, and promptly went back to sleep. 

The only human, Crystal, sighed and shut her game off and put it down next to her on the couch in annoyance before getting up to stretch her 5'5 body, making the sleepy dog who was cuddling her sit up in surprise. Crystal reached her hands up to the air and stood on her tiptoes as she stretched her body as far as it would let her, getting a satisfying pop out of her lower back for her efforts. She sighed happily when she was done stretching and then looked at the small silver Fitbit on her wrist to check the time.

"12 am? Dang it, I'm supposed to be keeping a decent sleeping schedule." Crystal mumbled to herself. She turned around, scooped up Molly into her arms, and headed back to the back of her small house where her room was located, turning off every light in the house as she walked further back. She first stopped right behind her couch where the bunny cage that held her sassy bunny Gidget and murmured "Goodnight funny bunny" before heading into the hallway to look into the office where her giant white dog with brown ears slept. A smile lit up Crystal's youthful-looking face at his cuteness as she whispered "Goodnight grumpy butt" and moved on. She then put the happily panting dog on her bed so Molly could sleep with her and fixed the sheets where she was about to lie down so that there were no wrinkles when she crawled into bed. Before crawling in, she walked over to the entrance to the only other bedroom in the house and grinned at the sight of her four cats. Her oldest cat, a tuxedo cat named Bella, was sleeping as far away as she could from the other 3 cats in the room who were all snuggled together. "Goodnight, Bella, Mama Dew, Elva, and Nightlight." She whispered before going back to her room. Once she was in there she stripped down naked, revealing her pale, thin, curvaceous body with a few acne scars on her shoulders before shutting the bedroom light off, and covered herself with a sky blue sheet once she crawled into her twin-sized bed.

________________

A few hours later Crystal got woken up by Molly, who had barked, jumped off the bed, and ran out her bedroom door like the devil itself was chasing her. Crystal realized as soon as she sat up why her dog was acting so oddly. The house was rumbling in a way she had experienced many times in the past thanks to living in California her entire life.

'Crap an earthquake. I need to get to my doorway!' She thought to herself in a panic.

Even though she had experienced them many times, it didn't lessen the threat they posed to her in the slightest. But by the time she stood up and made it to her doorway, the earthquake had already stopped. Her heart was still beating rapidly despite the threat being over and she could feel that she was close to having a panic attack. Her mother whom she thought she would see come out of her bedroom before Crystal remembered she was alone in the house for the week did not randomly appear after the earthquake like she desperately wished for at the moment. Unfortunately for Crystal that meant it was her job to calm all the animals down, check the house for anything damaged, and make sure anything that fell was cleaned up or put back where it belonged so the pets didn't mess with them.

'I suppose I should start with Smores' barking first.' She thought to herself, focusing on the sound of the loud barking and growling that had probably been happening during the entire time that she was too busy to notice instead of the feeling of panic she felt.

"Be quiet dog!" A loud, deep male voice shouted from the living room, causing her to jump in fright.

Crystal's face quickly paled as her heart dropped into her stomach before beating fast from the fear and adrenaline pumping through her.

'Holy shit, there's a man in the house!'

She swiftly and quietly went into her mother's room to grab the miniature Oakland A's light pink baseball bat from beside the bed. She was shaking on the inside with fright, but like hell, she was going to leave her baby dog alone with an unknown man who could hurt him.

'I always promised I'd protect my babies and I intend to keep that promise!'

The scene she walked in on was not what she had expected in the slightest. There was a tall, muscular bald man with only some kind of black covering over his privates and a sheer black robe over his shoulders, smiling while petting Smores who was quietly wagging his tail in happiness from the attention. This man who she admitted to herself subconsciously was very attractive despite not being able to see him clearly in the darkroom, was illuminated by the small salt lamp near the T.V. His clothes made him look like he could have just come off of a set from a movie production or straight out of a video game.

'Actually,' she thought as squinted and subconsciously moved closer to see him, 'he looks like Imhotep from The Mummy movies.'

Not realizing how close she had gotten, she bumped into the bunny cage, causing it to rattle, which made them both startle. The mystery man swiftly stood up and got into a fighting position before fully taking in with his eyes who was in front of him.

When their eyes met and both of them felt a strange feeling of comfort from looking at one another.

He smiled and relaxed his stance as he took in the sight of the beautiful naked woman on the other side of the couch, his eyes twinkling with mirth at the sight of her holding a thick stick in her hands close to her naked chest.

Crystal scowled back at him, ignoring the odd feeling he gave her and regathered her courage. She held her pink Oakland A's baseball bat further out in a defensive position to prepare for what the man might do. Smores may not come to her when he noticed her like she expected him to do, nor did he seem angry with the intruder, but it would not stop her from bashing the man's head in if he didn't get the hell out of her house!

"Get out of my house! I've already called the cops!" She shouted bravely while mentally smacking herself for completely forgetting to call them. Why it didn't occur to her to do so before she confronted him she will never know.

Imhotep's smile fell into a slight frown, his brows furrowing before he raised one of his hands out in front of him and wiggled his fingers as if to say give something to me. Crystal was confused for about .2 seconds by this before the bat she gripped tightly in her grasp flew into his hand.

"Holy fucking shit!" Crystal shouted and took a few steps away from both the bald man and the couch, revealing to him she wasn't wearing anything on the lower half of her body either.

Despite unfortunately being familiar with supernatural experiences thanks to a few different times she had experienced real hauntings which had included a flying object in the very room she stood in, it didn't change how bizarre and terrifying it was seeing someone alive use telekinesis. In fact, if television was to be believed, she was certain she was going to die now.

"I-if you're going to kill me please just spare the animals." She stuttered, her eyes blown wide like a scared deer and visibly shaking from the fear that had consumed her.

His slight frown turned into a full-blown one, and he lowered the pink bat and his arm down to his side. "I, Imhotep, vow not to hurt you." He whispered gently as if he was speaking to a spooked animal, which he technically was.

This time it was Crystal's brows who furrowed at the name he called himself as she once again took in the man's appearance while also thinking of the magic trick he had performed.

'Imhotep? Great, he's calling himself the name of the character I compared him to earlier. I mean, I know I've dealt with ghosts before and I have always said that I wouldn't ignore the possibility of other bizarre supernatural things if someone said they were real... But Imhotep from The Mummy? Really? Or does he mean the god Imhotep? Either way, what am I supposed to do?'

"Imhotep? Like the Imhotep who's a priest of Ra, or the one who is a priest of Osiris?" She carefully asked as she examined what she had already seen of him so far. She didn't want to admit it, but in the dim light of the salt lamp behind him, he looked like a replica of the movie character right down to his clothes.

"I was a priest of the God Osiris. You know of me?" He asked.

She could only nod dumbly, not liking what she had heard. She would have preferred the Imhotep that didn't have the reputation for murdering people. Oh, and not a fictional character, that too. 'Although if he's telling the truth he's not so fictional then is he?' her mind added.

Smores moved towards the man who claimed to be Imhotep just then and started sniffing at the bat in his hand, brushing his cold, wet nose against his hand. The tall man looked down, smiled at the curious dog, and handed it to him. Smores happily took it in his drool covered mouth and trotted out of the room happily with his prize, tail wagging the whole way.

'Crap I'm not going to be able to get that bat away from Smores easily. Not that I thought I was going to get the bat back from this dude anyway, but still.' Crystal thought, and then looked the man over one more time. 'You know what screw this! If I'm going to be murdered by a character from a movie who has somehow tamed my dog I damn well am going to do it while I can see him perfectly!'

"I'm turning the light on." She declared to him before taking a few more steps back and hitting the light switch on the wall.

As they both adjusted their vision to the now brighter room, they both took the time to fully take in what the other looked like. It was when her vision cleared and she saw that he stared straight at her bare chest that she was hit with the realization that she was nude in front of this stranger. She blushed in both embarrassment and horror as she saw his gaze quickly skimming across her hips and over the thin triangular patch of dark curls between her legs before they drifted lower to take in the sight of her reasonably thick thighs and nearly perfect calves only to stop and her feet before looking away from her altogether.

The man who was walking both closer to her and the seater chest next to the front door and couch looked like a replica of Imhotep to her now, right down to his ancient dark brown robe and whatever the dark brown cloth that kept his privates hidden was. The denial she had been holding onto this whole time swept away like the tide, leaving her with a resigned acceptance of both her fate and her possible future murderer's identity.

"I implore you to cover yourself." He said, surprising Crystal. He suddenly reached out, picked up, and threw the white fluffy blanket that was sitting on a basket on the seater chest. His aim was true despite still not looking at her. Luckily, she caught it before it hit her squarely in the face and wrapped it around her at lightning speeds after unfolding it.

'Why did he do that for me?' She wondered while saying "Thank you." aloud, relishing the feeling of having her body covered once again.

He looked at her again, nodded in recognition of her words, and then took a few more steps forward till he finally stood in front of Crystal. His deep dark mahogany colored eyes bore into her mostly light brown hazel eyes with an intensity she had never seen before. This man, if he was who he said he was, had gone through so much more pain than she could ever imagine. But it didn't mean he was a kind man or learned from his mistakes, and she didn't have a clue what had happened to him previously. For all she knew, he hadn't even been revived by the O'Connell's yet and was still obsessed with raising Anck Su Namun from the dead and ruling the world. She knew she needed to tell this man something, anything to both see her as valuable enough to both keep alive and something to at the very least delay him from trying to take over the world. But all she could think of at the moment was that she wanted to tell him that this wasn't even his world, and she didn't know how he would take that.

"Where am I?" He bluntly asked.

Crystal at that moment was glad her mother was out of town for the week. At least she knew one of them was safe from the possibility of being murdered by a fictional 3000-year-old ancient Egyptian mummy.


End file.
